Hot Chair
by swagiesuga
Summary: Hari ini Jungkook terlambat ke sekolah ! Sial, dia harus duduk di Hot Chair, bangku terburuk di kelas 3-3. Bagaimana reaksi Taehyung melihat Jungkook harus duduk di kursi itu ?/ BTS FF/ VKook/ TaeKook/BxB/Enjoy !


**YOOSH ! Author is comeback with another oneshoot FF ! Ayo Vkook shipper ! Berkumpul ! hahaha**

 **So?**

**ENJOY !**

 **Hot Chair**

DRAP DRAP DRAP ! 

Haah.. haah... 

**Kelas 3-3**

Yosh! Aku berhasil masuk kelas tepat jam 7 kurang 2 menit ! Kau hebat sekali Jungkook ! Haah.. chakkaman... biar aku mengatur nafasku dulu sebelum masuk kelas. Tunggu, rambutku masih belum rapi! Fyuuh ! Nah, kalau begini aku yakin wajah tampanku masih terselamatkan. Yah, berkeringat sedikit itu tak apa, seksi . Hehe. Nah, sekarang aku siap masuk ke kelas. 

_SRAAK.. !_

... Sial

Cuma tersisa satu bangku kosong. The Hot Chair. Bangku terburuk di kelas 3-3. Posisinya tepat di barisan depan dan dekat dengan jendela. Duduk di tempat itu sama saja dengan sauna sambil tanning matahari pagi yang menyengat. Yah, mau gimana lagi ? Setidaknya disamping kananku ada Taehyung, bintang angkatan yang terkesan dingin tapi cool .( pake style di mv DOPE yang pake kacamata dan rambut ikal lucu gitu ^^)

Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan seburuk firasatku. 

_KRRIING !_

"Selamat pagi semua"

Here we go. Duduk di depan guru dengan aura paling hitam se antero Big Hit High School. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi Sonsaengnim. 

" hari ini akan diadakan remedial untuk siswa yang tidak lulus test matematika minggu lalu. Sekarang, Saem akan menyebutkan siapa saja yang lulus dan bagi yang tidak disebut namanya. Dia harus ikut remedial " 

Terdengar beberapa siswa saling berbisik. Mungkin khawatir sama nilai mereka. Aku sih santai saja. Bukannya sombong, nilai test matematikaku yang terendah saja A-. Aku yakin aku tak bakal masukdafatr siswa yang harus ikut remedial. 

" Jeon-"

Nah, namaku pasti yang akan dipanggil. 

" Junghyun , Lee Taewoon-" 

Mwo ? Aku tidak lulus ? 

" Bagi yang tidak di sebut namanya, silahkan pindah tempat duduk ke dekat jendela. Dan yang lulus, kerjakan latihan halaman 56" 

Ah ! Aku ingat ! Minggu lalu aku tidak belajar untuk test sama sekali. Waktu itu aku baru tahu kalau Taehyung, namja yang diam diam aku taksir, baru saja pindah rumah tepat di sebelah rumahku !. Aku bisa saja belajar seandainya meja belajarku bukan berada tepat menghadap ke jendela kamar Taehyung di lantai 2. Aishh, hari ini aku benar benar sial. Aku bahkan tak perlu repot repot pindah tempat duduk 

" kenapa kalian bertiga malah berdiri ?" Yoongi saem menatap ke arah barisan bangku di belakang ku. 

" mereka lulus test, tapi tak ada tempat lain selain di barisan bangku sebelah sini, saem" jawab Joonmyeon si ketua kelas di ikuti anggukan kepala dari tiga siswa di belakangku. 

" kalau begitu kalian bertiga boleh duduk di bangku dekat jendela" 

Tidak ada tempat duduk ? Satu barisan kebelakang berisi 4 kursi jadi, Oh My God ! Cuma aku yang kena remedial ? Mau ditaruh mana muka (tamvan)ku ini ! Ditambah lagi pandangan Taehyung ke arahku seakan berkata 'kau?-di remed?-sendirian-?' .

Damn it ! 

" setelah kau selesai dengan soal remedial, kerjakan soal latihan seperti yang lainnya. " titah Min saem saat dia memberiku soal remedial. 

Kulihat soal yang ada di kertas itu. Apa ini ? Ini namanya penghinaan ! Soal semudah ini di jadikan soal remed untuk Jeon Jungkook ! Menyebalkan. 

Aggh ! Sinar mataharinya terang sekali ! Aku jadi tidak konsentrasi dengan soalku. Hrrr... hatiku jadi makin panas saja ! 

* * *

_KRRIIING !_

Sial, sekarang sudah jam istirahat dan aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Yoongi Saem. Semakin siang sinar matahari sialan itu jadi makin panas saja. Bahkan pipi kiriku terasa panas seperti samgyupsal ! 

" kau masih belum selesai ?" Taehyung yang dingin itu menyapaku sambil membawa buku biologi ditangannya. Akhirnya mood boosterku datang juga :) 

" yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri " ucapku dengan tangan kiri menghalau sinar matahari ke wajah bagian kiriku. 

" tidak silau duduk di sebelah sini ?" 

Aku menarik nafas dalam, " mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya bangku ini yang tersi-"

"-sa" 

Sinar matahari yang dari tadi menyinari meja dan pipiku mendadak hilang. Ternyata Taehyung menaruh buku biologi yang tadi dipegangnya di kusen jendela agar menghalangi silau matahari ke mejaku. 

" Go-gomawo" Rasanya pipi kananku jadi ikut ikutan panas. 

Telunjuk Taehyung membetulkan letak kacamatanya 

" Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai" Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi aku berani bertaruh tadi kulihat wajahnya juga sama merahnya dengan wajahku sekarang. 

Apakah ini tandanya dia mulai memperhatikanku ? 

Benar atau tidak, masa bodo. Hatiku sedang senang sekarang. Hehehe

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang buruk, ku rasa... 

_KRRIIING !_

AGH ! JAM ISTIRAHATNYA SUDAH HABIS DAN TUGASKU BELUM SELESAI !

-FIN-

* * *

 **Done ! Maaf kalo gak begitu jelas siapa uke, siapa seme ^^"**

 **Soalnya Author kurang suka uke yang terlalu 'girly', mian ~**

 **Mind to Review ?**


End file.
